Currently, multiple formats may be used for data exchange between existing GIS products. These formats may have certain restrictions especially in terms of styles. The products used for creating data do not understand these restrictions. Thus when it comes to converting data to this format there may be a loss in styling information.
To overcome this, GIS products provide a style library. The style library offers a set of pre-defined styles to a user, wherein the user may choose from these styles. The selected styles may then be applied to layers.
However, even within the style library, the users may choose styling elements that cannot be exported properly, thus causing loss or distortion in exported data.